


Desperate Times

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, BloodSugar ship, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, HorrorTale Sans, Horrorcest - Freeform, Horrortale Papyrus, I apologize to Pancakes, It's Not Strawberry Sauce, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Not Even Humping, Pillow Fucking, Sadsturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: The scent of pancakes can do strange things to a monster, especially when that scent corresponds to his innocent and oh-so-sexy brother's heat.





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Horrotale Sans and Papyrus are referred to as Blood and Sugar. Headcanons on sadsturbation and misuse of pancake smells come from [redtomatofan](http://redtomatofan.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Blog contains adult content.  
> Check out my Tumblr [here](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com).

Sans never used to think much of the smell of pancakes. It was almost a non-smell to him, the indescribable scent of warm breakfast and the comfort of home. His brother Papyrus, who he affectionately referred to as Sugar, made them frequently, and Sans ate them, even early on when the confectionery creations were more like culinary catastrophes. His love/hate relationship with his little brother’s hotcakes didn’t happen until later.

Sugar blossomed so late that Sans had begun to believe that his brother was so innocent and pure that he would never reach that sure sign of monster sexual maturity- a heat cycle. When it finally happened, the only sign Sugar gave that anything was different was a pale dusting of orange blush under his freckles and the overpowering aroma… of pancakes. Sugar’s pheromones held the same decadently torturous scent as his go-to morning meal, and it drove Sans insane with exhilarating, agonizing desire.

Breakfast in the skeleton brothers’ house became an intense Heaven and Hell experience as the smell of pancakes mingled with the maddening heat scent of his sweet, oblivious brother. At the end of every single one of Sugar’s heats, Sans would spend a day hiding out in his room, masturbating in the most frustrating and unsatisfying way possible to daydreams that would never happen. Sugar was just too good for him. No way could he taint his brother with his lecherous thoughts.

Sugar thought Sans must really love his homemade pancakes, the way he always pounded them down with a blissful blush on his face, but Sans just wanted to focus on stuffing his face so he wouldn’t think about pounding down something else. Sugar always looked so precious in that cooking apron, and the view when he bent over to get the syrup from the refrigerator? Superb. The way Sugar’s adorable face lit up when Sans cleaned his plate? Even better, but it didn’t do anything to help the awkward  _bro_ -ners that Sans had to hide under the table.

 

Tonight though? Tonight things were going to be different. Tonight that sweet pancake aroma held a promise. Tonight, his pure, sweet little brother sprawled on his bed, ready and willing to make this the best night of Sans’ life.

Sans slid his hands under the oversized t-shirt that Sugar wore to bed, savoring the smooth feel of his brothers bones as he tamped down his own eagerness in favor of slow, attentive lovemaking. Sugar deserved the best. Sans straddled his brother, leaning in to lick at Sugar’s neck while his hands roved those elegant bones. He loved the little “Nye” sounds that Sugar made. He loved the ever so slight lisp when Sugar called his name even more. He loved everything about Sugar.

Fuck, his cock was so hard it almost hurt. He gently removed the shirt, and returned his attention to Sugar’s neck. His licks turned to nips, and it felt so good to taste his brother that he began suckling at Sugar’s clavicle. His hips rocked slowly, grinding against Sugar’s lower half, and the friction relieved some of his needy ache. Groaning in glorious agony, he bit into Sugar’s delicate neck, lapping at the small punctures he made.

His hands brushed up and down Sugar’s body, coming to rest on the tantalizing little short shorts the taller skeleton always slept in. How many times had Sans imagined this? How often had he seen these shorts and felt that overpowering urge to simply tear them off and plow his brother on the living room floor, on the bedroom floor, on the kitchen counter? He slid his hands under the waistband, kneading and squeezing the softness of Sugar’s ass as he continued to grind against him. Sans’ bites turned to soft kisses as he slid the shorts off and discarded them to the floor.

 

Not yet, Sans told himself as his cock throbbed, desperate to explore the tight wet hole beneath it. He trailed kisses down Sugar’s delicate chest and spine until his face nestled between gently quivering femurs. The alluring scent drew him in. Sans used his thumbs to part his brother’s soft, plump lips. He drooled in anticipation as he slid a questing finger inside Sugar’s cute little cunt. It was just as warm and soft and tight as he’d always imagined. Sans lowered his head and slipped his tongue inside to taste.

Sweet juices flooded his mouth as he swirled his tongue against Sugar’s folds. Sans groaned again as he probed further into the warmth of Sugar’s pussy. He couldn’t get enough of the sticky sweetness, and he forced his tongue deeper and deeper until his entire face was pressed against the supple mound. He slurped greedy, tongue darting in and out as he stroked Sugar from the inside, curling his tongue to taste every last drop of saccharine goodness.

Sans pulled back, gasping for air. Precum dribbled from the tip of his shaft onto the bed, but there was no way his engorged erection would fit Sugar’s narrow little pussy without more foreplay. He didn’t want to wreck his brother, not tonight, not during their first time together. He stuck two fingers into his mouth, moistening them with saliva before shoving them into Sugar’s eager cunt. Sans worked his phalanges in and out a few times before adding a third, stretching his brother wider. The way Sugar’s pussy clenched at his exploring fingers ate away at the very last of his carefully maintained control. 

 

Sans’ last vestiges of restraint shattered; he couldn’t wait any longer. Caressing his brother’s ribcage with one hand and the silky smooth bone of his pelvis with the other, he lined himself up with the dripping entrance. Sugar wanted this so badly. Sans pumped himself a few times, slicking his cock with precum. He could almost hear Sugar begging for him, begging his big brother to fill him up. He could never say no to that adorable face.

With deliberate slowness,, Sans eased his thick tip into his brother’s waiting pussy. It squeezed so hard he almost came immediately.  Pulling back, he thrust forward, burying himself almost halfway in. Once more he pulled back and this time he plunged into Sugar’s cunt to the hilt. The warmth and the tightness around his length left him gasping.

“Sugar… you’re so tight…” He couldn’t even move at first, the sheer pleasure overwhelmed him completely. His cock twitched and pulsed, begging for the damp, yielding friction of Sugar’s pulsating walls, and when he finally began to thrust, the feel of his brother’s insides gripping and sliding against him was exquisite. “You’re so good, Sugar,” Sans moaned, lifting and slamming his own hips down on the soft ectoflesh underneath him.

 

Sans favored power over speed, and he grasped Sugar’s ass to hold him in place as he pounded into him with strong, forceful snaps of his pelvis. The squelch and slap of amazing sex permeated the room, underscored by Sans’ endless repetition of Sugar’s name. Every time he bottomed out, his full length filling Sugar’s hot cunt to the limit, he moaned his brother’s name.

“Sugar… ahhhn… Sugar,” Sans mewled as if begging his younger brother for the blessed release of the orgasm building within him. “Sugar… hnnnn… so close…” He lost his rhythm; his movements became wild and desperate as he sheathed himself in Sugar’s pussy a final time.

“SUGAR!” Sans cried as euphoria swallowed him up the same way that Sugar’s stretched little hole swallowed his seed. He poured every bit of cum from his body into his brother. His wobbling arms and legs could no longer support him, and he crashed down on top of Sugar, falling instantly into a satiated slumber.

* * *

Sans found the kitchen empty the next morning, but it didn’t surprise him. Chores day meant cereal for breakfast and a long nap on the couch, punctuated by sneaky glances at Sugar’s beautiful butt whenever the industrious skeleton walked by. Sans had just settled in for some much needed extra Zs when he heard the very distinct sound of Sugar clearing his throat for attention.

No other monster in the Underground could make an “ahem” sound so apologetic.

Sans opened a socket and peeked at his brother, happily noting that today would be a yoga pants and chores type day. Once Sugar had his brother’s attention, he shuffled a bit nervously. Something was up.

“Is everything ok, bro?” Sans sat upright and patted the cushion next to him. Sugar didn’t sit down.

“Sans,” Sugar took on a scolding tone, “I went looking for my favorite pajamas this morning and I found them on the floor of your room-”

“Uh, they must’ve gotten mixed in with my laundry bro, sorry,” Sans said, beginning to sweat.

“-and I found one of your pillows with a hole ripped in the pillowcase!” 

_Uh oh._ Sans scrambled to think of an excuse.

“You could’ve just told me that you get hungry at night. I would’ve made you a snack! You didn’t have to hide all of those syrup-soaked pancakes in your pillowcase.”

Busted.

“Uh, yeah. I just get late night cravings sometimes. Sorry, bro.” 

Sugar nodded, carrying a laundry basket full of dirty clothes towards the basement. Before he went downstairs, though, Sugar looked back over his shoulder.

“And that strawberry sauce you made tasted terrible!”

_Nut_. Busted.


End file.
